


Amuse Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Gabriel shows up for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amuse Me

”Sam, cheer the fuck up already. Just because we haven’t had a hunt in a day doesn’t mean anything.”

”Dean, everytime we have a break something goes wrong.”

”Oh just relax. I’m going out to the bar. Wanna go?”

”No, I think I’ll take a shower.”

Dean didn’t question it. He was just going to let his brother deal with his issues for now. It would all pass soon and they’d be back on the road killing pricks and chasing tablets.

Sam just let his brother walk away and slipped into the bathroom. His clothes fell to the floor and he didn’t even bother putting them into a neat little pile like he normally did. They weren’t allowed to have good luck and now they have had a day with no hunts. It bothered him. Things were up with Castiel, Crowley was on a manhunt, and now no hunts. He understood why Dean was heading off to a bar, but he just didn’t feel like it tonight. He turned the water to as hot as he could possibly get it in the crappy motel. Maybe when he got out he could run to the store and get some dinner.

It only took him 10 minutes to deal with his hair and body and he just chose to stand under the hot water. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to go.

”Hey Moose!”

Sam spun around quickly, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the wall. Instead he ripped the curtain off the railing and slammed down into the bottom of the tub. He looked up to see the laughing face of the angel he once thought dead, but apparently was alive and kicking. And still trying to annoy him. Sam reached up and turned off the shower as best as he could from his position at the bottom.

”What the hell?”

”I’m back! Well technically I’ve been back for a while, but that doesn’t matter. Hey, let’s go annoy Dean-O.” Before Sam could say anything Gabriel pressed two fingers to Sam’s forehead.

Sam looked around to see that he and Gabriel were sitting in the back of the bar with a clear view of Dean. He looked down, thankfully Gabriel had the decency to clothe him. Said angel sat a beer down in front of him and hopped up on to the bar stool. He waved a hand and Sam watched as Dean tripped and stumbled before catching himself on the corner of the bar. Sam snickered and took a drink from the glass. Gabriel waited until Dean was standing back up before waving his hand again and the duo watched as Dean fell flat on his face this time. A couple of girls at the bar giggled at what just happened.

Sam outright laughed at that. He kind of felt bad. “So, was this your whole game?”

“You mean showing up and brightening up your day with my handsome face and of course humiliating your brother in front of some gorgeous women? Then yes, that’s my whole game.”

Sam smiled and watched as Dean’s beer sloshed all down the front of some blonde woman’s shirt. The resulting smack echoed throughout the bar. Both Sam and Gabriel winced before they turned to each other and smiled. Definitely a great way to cheer up just as long as Dean never found out.


End file.
